Puntas de Cristal
by xi guininu
Summary: AU de SU donde todas las gemas son bailarinas (humanas). Dos historias (hasta ahora): Perla y Lapis. PerlaxRose, Lapidot con un toque de Jaspis.
1. Perla

¡Saludos!

Bueno, llevaba un tiempo trabajando en esta idea pero hasta ahora la pude terminar. Inspirado en la imagen que acompaña este fancfiction (la artista se llama brittsart en Tumblr por si quieren ver más su trabajo).

Espero que lo disfruten. No olviden comentar su les gustó o no, si quieren que continué con otras historias en este universo alterno, etc.

Steven Universe, al igual que todos los personajes que conforman la serie, no me pertenecen sino a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

* * *

 _ **Perla**_

-De nuevo- dijo Rose Cuarzo viendo a Steven, indicándole que empezara a tocar el piano desde el inicio.

-Mamá, no creo que sea una buena idea… -replicó él mientras se acomodaba delante de las teclas blancas y negras de su instrumento.

-Está bien Steven. Tengo que poder hacerlo- contestó Perla sosteniéndose de la barra de madera a la mitad del estudio. - ¿Podrías tocar esa canción para mí? – le preguntó sonriendo en un intento de ocultar su cansancio.

Steven suspiró resignado y comenzó a tocar. Las notas poco a poco fueron brotando del piano y el sonido de "La gran polonesa" de Chopin inundó el estudio de pared a pared al mismo tiempo que Perla comenzó a bailar.

La suave luz del atardecer acariciaba cada paso, cada vuelta, cada salto que la joven bailarina hacía. El contraste del leotardo negro, las mallas y sus puntas de color crema, las últimas un poco desgastadas de tantos ensayos para la presentación que haría dentro de unas pocas semanas, la hacían ver más pálida de lo que realmente era.

Rose tenía la mirada fija no en ella, sino en sus movimientos. Observaba cada gesto de su rostro, cada ademán que hacía con los brazos y cada pisada que daban sus piernas. Parecía como si intentara ver el esfuerzo de cada uno de sus músculos tratando de moverse lo más armoniosamente posible para que cada giro y caída parecieran hechos con la misma suavidad con la que una madre acaricia a su bebé.

Perla no sentía más que el calor de su cuerpo fatigado, reclamándole descanso, y las notas que la abrazaban y la guiaban para el siguiente paso o el siguiente giro. Para ella el mundo se reducía a una imperturbable obscuridad de la cual emanaba la música. Y era en esos momentos en que se sentía libre y completa. Era una misma con la música y su cuerpo, sin necesidad de pensar en nada más que el siguiente movimiento.

Y se sentía así hasta que encontraba los ojos de Rose. Esos ojos que no la miraban sino escudriñaban sus movimientos y sus gentos. Era cuando ella dejaba de ser importante y pensaba que eran más importantes sus movimientos. Mientras más cercana a una ejecución perfecta, menos sería analizada y, tal vez, sería vista ella y no lo que ella hace.

El piano se fue silenciando poco a poco con las últimas notas de la canción, hasta que enmudeció por completo. Perla se sostuvo en su posición, parada en puntas con sus manos sobre su cabeza formando un círculo, por unos segundos, esperando la aprobación de Rose, quien hizo un leve gesto con su rostro, y dejó caer sus brazos exhausta la joven bailarina.

Por uno momento Steven miró maravillado la pose final de Perla, pensando que no había alguien que pudiera bailar ballet mejor que ella, pero al voltear a ver a su madre, observó que ella la miraba sin emoción alguna.

-Es todo por hoy Perla- dijo Rose casi como un suspiro, -Steven, no tardes mucho en dejar todo en orden, ¿de acuerdo? – continuó ella mientras veía cariñosamente a su hijo.

El respondió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza. Entonces ella abrió la puerta y salió del estudio. Lo único que se pudo escuchar era el sonido de las escaleras siendo pisadas y el ruido de la calle cuando se abrió la entrada principal, y como desapareció éste al cerrarse la puerta de la entrada.

Perla se dejó llevar por su fatiga lentamente hasta que terminó sentada en el piso de madera del estudio, justo en el mismo lugar donde momentos antes posaba para Rose. Estaba demasiado cansada para intentar dirigirse al pequeño vestidor del fondo y así poder llorar con un poco de privacidad, pero tampoco tenía energía para llorar justo donde estaba. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así Rose? ¿Acaso había cometido algún error tan grave para que sea mejor marcharse?

Poco a poco la fatiga y sus pensamientos hicieron que su cuerpo se fuera recostando sobre la duela. Aún podía escuchar las notas que Steven tocó, sentir la luz del atardecer acariciando su piel y ver la mirada de Rose antes de marcharse. Cerró los ojos para intentar ahogar el llanto que la inundaba después de recordar eso.

¿Qué necesitaba hacer para hacer sentir a Rose orgullosa de ella? ¿No eran suficientes su esfuerzo y dedicación para complacerla? No lo entendía, había pasado los últimos dos meses ensayando arduamente por horas para poder ejecutar ese baile sin problemas y ahora parecía que simplemente no podía hacerlo como esperaba, como se supone que debería poder hacerlo.

Suspiró profundamente mientras brotaban las primeras lágrimas de impotencia. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que Steven ya no estaba sentado enfrente del piano sino a lado suyo, mirándola con la preocupación típica de él después de verla practicar tanto.

-Ven, necesitas tomar agua y comer algo más que simplemente avena y espinaca- dijo Steven ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Perla tomó su mano y se levantó del piso, quedando sentada. Momentos después Steven había traído una botella de agua y un sándwich que le sobró de su almuerzo. Ella se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió.

-No deberías preocuparte por mí Steven, estaré bien. Simplemente tengo que seguir practicando hasta que pueda ejecutar bien este baile- dijo Perla después de darle un gran sorbo a la botella de agua.

Los dos estaban sentados, frente a frente, sobre la duela, sintiendo la luz del atardecer recorrer poco a poco el lugar, sin más ruido que el de ella comiendo y tomando agua.

\- ¿Hasta que lo hagas bien… o hasta que mi madre te diga que lo hiciste bien? - preguntó Steven mirando a Perla a los ojos.

El silencio se apoderó rápidamente del lugar mientras Perla pensaba en cómo respondería a esa pregunta. Steven era casi como su hermano menor, le tenía mucho cariño y confianza, pero no estaba segura que ser totalmente sincera con él sería lo indicado en esa situación.

-Este… yo diría que… no estoy segura de cómo… explicarlo…- logró tartamudear ella antes de llevarse el último bocado del sándwich a la boca.

Perla bajó la mirada al piso, evitando por completo la de Steven. Él se preparaba para seguir asediándola con sus preguntas cuando el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió. Miró la pantalla y susurró:

-Es mamá- y se llevó el celular a su oreja para poder contestar. -Hola ma, ¿qué pasó?... Sí, ya voy a terminar de… ¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado por completo. Bajaré en un momento- terminó diciendo guardando el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- ¿Pasa algo Steven? - preguntó Perla.

-No realmente, sólo olvidé un compromiso y tengo que irme rápido- respondió él mientras se levantaba.

Buscó su chaqueta y recogió las partituras que estaban en el piano. Antes de irse se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la frente.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta de la entrada Perla se dejó vencer por la gravedad y se recostó sobre la duela. Sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, como si esperaban el momento para salir de ellos sin ninguna restricción, así que decidió cerrar los ojos para intentar ahogar esas ganas de llorar que la invadían de nuevo.

Se sentía abatida. Todo su esfuerzo no había logrado evitar que volviera a fallar. Parecía que no sin importar lo que hiciera nunca podría alcanzar su verdadero potencial, ese que vio Rose en ella pero que ahora parecía inalcanzable. ¿Se sentiría decepcionada de ella por eso? ¿Por qué no podía ser lo que Rose esperaba que fuera?

Fue cuando recordó las palabras de Steven: "¿…o hasta que mi madre te diga que lo hiciste bien?". Él no lo entendía. Mientras que ella se encontraba estancada él era casi un prodigio en la música, y sabía que Rose lo amaba por ello. Tal vez no únicamente por eso, pero podía ver que Rose se sentía orgullosa de él, lo notaba en sus ojos cuando lo ve tocar. Por eso sabía que ella no la enorgullecía en lo absoluto, jamás le había dirigido una mirada así a ella. Solamente la primera vez que bailó enfrente de ella.

La noche se apoderó del cielo y ella dejó que su fría sombra la envolviera poco a poco. No deseaba levantarse de ese lugar, esperando que tal vez la obscuridad la hiciera desaparecer, tal vez así dejaría de sentirse así, tan desdichada y con un hueco en su interior.

Poco a poco sus lágrimas fueron secándose y su respiración, lenta y profunda, era lo único que se podía escuchar en el estudio. Se sentía ligera, recostada en el piso de duela con la mirada clavada en el techo, pero seguía sin querer moverse. Así repasó cada uno de sus movimientos del baile, cada salto, giro y ademan ejecutado por ella, intentando descubrir en qué momento se equivocó para poder corregirlo y lograr que por fin Rose la admire mientras baila.

Entonces imaginó que Rose se sentiría tan orgullosa y encantada con su baile que irremediablemente se le uniría, y nada ni nadie más existiría a partir de ese instante, solamente ellas dos bailando. Su corazón se aceleró al pensar que cada paso que daban Rose se acercaba más a ella, hasta el clímax donde Rose pasaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura en un abrazo que terminaba con las dos viéndose frente a frente, con sus miradas cruzadas y sus alientos golpeando contra sus rostros, tan cerca que…

La luz de las lámparas iluminó el estudio violentamente, obligando a Perla a regresar de su mundo imaginario. Mientras se cubría de la luz con una mano y utilizaba la otra para levantarse, escuchó que alguien abría la puerta del estudio.

-Pensaba que ya te habías ido- dijo una voz familiar y desinteresada.

Aunque todavía no podía ver claramente por la luz de las lámparas, la silueta de la desconocida cobró forma al ver su cabello azul. Si Lapis Lázuli estaba ahí significaba que realmente ya era tarde.

-Ah, eres tú…- contestó Perla, incorporándose por completo. - ¿Vas a practicar sola? – preguntó, sabiendo de antemano que Lapis no era precisamente una persona "sociable".

-No, Jasper no tarda en llegar- respondió Lapis sin voltear a ver a Perla.

"¿Jasper?" se preguntó Perla internamente. No sabía que Jasper tenía las características necesarias para enseñarle a otras personas, ¿o tal vez practicaría con ella como su compañera? "Mejor me retiro antes de averiguarlo" fue el siguiente pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de Perla.

Lapis ya estaba cambiada y comenzó a estirarse mientras que Perla se dirigía al vestidor. El silencio volvió a apoderarse del estudio hasta que se escuchó abrirse la puerta de la entrada y se escuchó una voz estridente, casi como un grito.

\- ¡Ya estás aquí, Lapis? - preguntó la voz desde la entrada.

\- ¡Sí Jasper! Estoy estirando- respondió Lapis con una pierna sobre una de las barras de madera que había a lo largo de la pared.

Perla terminó de cambiarse cuando la puerta se abrió y pudo ver a Jasper con su gran cuerpo atlético abarcando gran parte de la puerta, con una mochila grande que cargaba con una mano y la otra sobre la perilla de la puerta.

\- ¡Lapis dónde dejaste mi…? - se detuvo Jasper al ver a Perla. -Pensé que estabas aquí sola. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – cuestionó Jasper a la chica de cabello azul.

-Estaba aquí cuando llegué- respondió Lapis con un semblante serio, mirándola desde el piso de la duela haciendo un split.

-Yo… ya me iba de todos modos…- dijo Perla sujetando su mochila con fuerza. -Hasta luego…-

-Adiós- respondió Lapis.

Jasper simplemente bufó mientras Perla pasaba al lado de ella. Hasta que cerró la puerta del estudio se sintió más tranquila. Estar en el mismo lugar que Lapis ya era complicado, pero tenerlas a ambas en la misma habitación era una tarea casi imposible de superar.

El estrecho pasillo que llevaba a la entrada tenía simplemente un foco para iluminarlo, lo que lo hacía parecer un poco aterrador a esas horas de la noche. Los escalones no eran uniformes y no había barandal, así que tenía que bajar las escaleras despacio y sujetándote de las paredes para evitar caer. Ya iba a medio camino cuando vio que la puerta de la entrada se abrió y apareció Steven cruzándola.

-Steven, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Perla sorprendida de volverlo a ver.

-Lapis me pidió que le ayudara a ensayar- contestó él, un poco avergonzado.

"Así que este era tu compromiso" pensó Perla mientras veía a Steven sonrojarse de la vergüenza. Él sabía que Lapis y ella no se llevaban bien, pero ella sabía que él y Lapis eran mejores amigos básicamente desde que se conocieron. Perla suspiró y soltó una pequeña risa al pensar en todo lo que se había esforzado Steven en cubrir que le ayudaría a su amiga para terminar siendo descubierto de esa forma.

Pero rápidamente una idea invadió su mente y perdió toda la alegría que tenía hace unos momentos.

\- ¿Y qué dijo Rose al respecto? – quiso saber Perla.

Tal vez ella no se llevaba bien con Lapis, pero sabía que Rose no estaba de acuerdo en compartir el espacio con otras bailarinas que vinieran de la misma escuela a la que ella renunció como maestra, y tanto Lapis como Jasper provienen de esa escuela. ¿Sabrá Jasper que Rose enseña en este estudio? ¿Lo sabrá Rose?

-Nada, simplemente me preguntó a qué hora terminaría para que papá viniera por mí- respondió Steven rápidamente.

Al terminar su frase la miró pensativo. Sabía que estaba tramando algo, pero Perla decidió dejarlo meditar lo que sea que estuviera atravesando su cabeza en ese momento.

-Espera aquí un momento- solicitó Steven a Perla mientras dejaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la entrada.

Sorprendida, Perla lo siguió hasta que cruzó la puerta de la entrada. Ella se quedó ahí, como se lo pidió Steven, en la mitad de las escaleras. Podría ir los pasos fuertes de Jasper y los ligeros saltos de Lapis y cómo discutían a cada momento. "Me sorprende que no se maten entre ellas" pensó Perla antes de escuchar que la puerta de la entrada se abría y aparecía Steven con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Listo- dijo victorioso mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él y se acercaba a Perla.

\- ¿Qué está listo? - preguntó Perla un poco temerosa.

-Le pregunté a mamá si podía llevarte a tu casa y me dijo que sí. Está esperando a que salgas- continuó él con la misma sonrisa, levantando sus cosas que dejó en el pasillo.

\- ¡Qué? - preguntó Perla exaltada. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - continuó apenada por la forma en que estaba reaccionando.

Sabía que Steven lo hacía de buena fe, porque era su amiga y todo eso, pero definitivamente ella no se sentía cómoda en una situación como esa. ¿Cómo podría ver a Rose a la cara después de lo que había pasado? ¿Cómo explicaría que estaba todavía ahí a esas horas?

-Porque aún estás aquí, y ya es bastante tarde, y quiero ayudarte, aunque sea en llegar a casa tranquila- respondió él todavía sonriendo.

Lo único que pudo hacer Perla fue responderle con una sonrisa sincera. De pronto se escucharon unos pasos en la duela y un sonido fuerte y sordo, seguido por voces que discutían.

-Bueno, creo que ya llegaron… Así que mejor me apuro. Nos vemos Perla- dijo Steven pasando tan rápido como pudo en el estrecho pasillo. -Hola Lapis…- fue lo único que escuchó antes de que Steven cerrara la puerta del estudio.

Y así volvió a quedarse sola en el pasillo, pero ahora tenía a alguien esperándola afuera del estudio para acompañarla a casa. Respiró profundamente, tratando de controlar sus nervios, y caminó lo más decididamente posible a la puerta de la entrada del estudio. Abrió con tranquilidad y cerró con suavidad, como si todo ese proceso fuera un ritual para no entrar en pánico al ver a Rose Cuarzo esperándola en su coche. Siguió caminando hasta estar del dalo del copiloto, abrió la puerta y se metió, todo tratando de controlar sus nervios.

Nunca le había parecido tan largo el camino a su casa, menos en coche. Rose manejaba tranquila y en silencio. La música de Chopin ahogaba el silencio incómodo que las rodeaba. Perla parecía una estatua, con el mismo color en piel y la misma movilidad que una. No sabía qué decir o sí debía de decir algo en primer lugar. Con la mirada al frente, fija en el camino solamente lograba ver a Rose de reojo, con el mismo semblante serio con que dejó el estudio esa misma tarde. ¿Estaba… enojada con ella?

\- ¿Por qué te quedaste tan tarde en el estudio Perla? - preguntó Rose con voz suave.

Rose había roto el silencio y no ella, eso era algo que no podía manejar. Estaba obligada a responder a su pregunta, pero ¿cómo? La música se había silenciado y el corazón de Perla bombeaba tan fuerte que ella estaba segura que Rose podía escucharlo latir con su ritmo tan acelerado.

-Bueno, yo estaba…- dijo Perla con una voz casi inaudible.

"…llorando por ser tan débil" pensó Perla. Con la mirada ahora clavada en el piso trataba de no contestar esa pregunta.

\- ¿Seguías practicando? - volvió a pregunta Rose.

Perla se sentía atrapada. No podía ser sincera con Rose porque ella esperaba que fuera fuerte y estuviera ensayando para mejorar en lugar de perder el tiempo llorando y pensando en otras cosas menos importantes. Quería salir del auto, sin importar que estuviera en movimiento.

El silencio reinaba dentro del auto, Rose estaba esperando una respuesta que Perla no estaba dispuesta a dar. Ella seguía anhelando ser lo que Rose esperaba de ella, pero no podía alcanzar a esa Perla tan fuerte, decidida, agraciada, perfecta. No, ella simplemente era la réplica opaca de lo que solamente Rose podía imaginar.

Sin darse cuenta la primera lágrima rodó sobre su mejilla y fue a parar en medio de sus pies. Por alguna razón ya no podía aguantar más ese peso, esa gran carga que sentía al no ser como esperaba que fuera, estaba cansada de sentirse vacía, de sentir ese hueco que la atormentaba cada vez que no podía ser lo que Rose esperaba.

-Lo siento, por no ser tan fuerte como tú, Rose…- dijo Perla con sollozos.

Ya no podía contener el llanto, pero tampoco trato de detenerlo por más tiempo.

-Sé qué esperas que sea fuerte, que sea la mejor bailarina del mundo, pero no sé cómo serlo, no sé cómo ser como tú…- continuó cubriéndose con sus manos su cara.

-Lo sé Perla- contestó Rose con un tono seco y sin expresar nada en su rostro.

Esas palabras golpearon el corazón de Perla. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Por qué continuó enseñándole si lo sabía? ¿Acaso tenía lástima de ella, que nadie más le querría enseñar por ser débil? Con sus manos aun cubriendo su rostro, sus lágrimas continuaron brotando de sus ojos, pero eso ya no le importaba. Ahora sabía que sin importar qué tanto se esforzara, jamás podría hacer sentir a Rose orgullosa.

Entonces sintió como el auto se detenía. Rose se había detenido y su suave mano tocó el hombro de Perla.

-Sé que no eres como yo Perla, pero eres magnífica, así como eres tú. Tienes pasión en tu corazón y una elegancia en tus movimientos que no había visto antes. Sé que no eres fuerte como piensas que lo soy yo y nunca he querido que lo fueras. Eres perfecta tal y como eres y como bailas, y te admiro porque siempre te esfuerzas tanto por mejorar. Sabes, es fácil continuar cuando eres fuerte, pero se necesita verdadera voluntad y determinación para continuar sabiendo que no posees esa fortaleza- dijo Rose mirándola.

Perla no podía creer lo que escuchó. Todo ese tiempo Rose la estimaba de verdad, hasta la admiraba. Esa última palabra recorrió su mente lentamente y sintió que el júbilo brotaba desde el interior de su cuerpo. Quitó sus manos de su cara y con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar miró a Rose, quien la miraba con la misma ternura con la que veía a Steven tocar. ¡Por fin podía ver que realmente estaba orgullosa de ella! Pero todavía quedaban rastros de su melancolía rondando por su ser, esperando poder salir.

-Entonces, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste? - cuestionó Perla, quitándose la mano de Rose del hombro con un movimiento de su mano. -Siempre parecías tan seria, como si estuvieras molesta conmigo, porque no podía hacer las cosas a la perfección como…- continuó cerrando su puño con ira.

-Pensé que, si te decía que descansaras o que había salido bien dejarías de esforzarte porque ya habrías alcanzado tu objetivo- respondió Rose con voz segura. -De haber notado que te sentías así, yo te habría dicho antes…- dijo bajando ahora ella la mirada.

Rose reconocía que tal vez la había presionado mucho y se arrepentía. Lo último que ella quería era lastimar a Perla, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

El resto del camino ninguna de las dos habló. No tardaron mucho hasta llegar a la casa de Perla. Ella suspiró profundamente al ver la puerta verde de su casa porque sabía que una vez que la cruzara las cosas que se dijeron en el auto quedarían perpetuadas en el recuerdo de las dos, y las cosas ya no llegarían a ser iguales después de ese punto. Ya había abierto la puerta del auto cuando sintió la suave mano de Rose sobre la suya.

-Espera Perla- dijo Rose-, antes de que te vayas, quiero disculparme contigo por todo lo que te he hecho sentir. No era mi intención que pensaras y sintieras eso…- terminó con una pequeña lágrima brotando de sus ojos.

Lo único que pudo hacer Perla en ese momento fue sujetar con fuerza la mano de Rose. No podía odiarla, no podía estar enojada con ella porque ella la admiraba, era su modelo a ser, su heroína, era… su sueño inalcanzable. Y ahora ahí estaba al lado suyo, sujetando su mano y ofreciendo sus disculpas por algo que ella no hizo realmente.

Entonces simplemente se acercó a Rose para poder abrazarla y susurrarle al oído "Gracias". Rose respondió con un abrazo cálido, y se quedaron así hasta que el celular de Rose sonó. De esta forma Perla se bajó del auto y se despidió de su mentora agitando la mano mientras su auto desaparecía en la profundidad de la noche.

Perla se quedó ahí unos momentos, sintiendo como el frío aire recorría su cuerpo y sus pulmones cada vez que respiraba. Era un momento único en el que se sentía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tan ligera y tan libre.


	2. Lapis

¡Saludos a ti, que estas leyendo esto!

Estoy emocionado porque tenía tiempo sin actualizar, por lo que me disculpo si eres un lector que me sigue, y si eres un lector nuevo en esta plataforma, o en mi cuenta, pues bienvenid .

Tengo la intención de continuar historias de este AU, pero aún no es nada seguro, aunque es probable que continué esta historia, pero desde el punto de vista de Peridot.

Y, como siempre, espero poder leer sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias, quejas o lo que se les ocurra en los comentarios.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que con sus comentarios y preferencias (siguiéndome como autor a alguna de mis historias) me han apoyado a seguir escribiendo fanfictions! XD

Y sin más por el momento, no los distraeré más y espero que disfruten leyéndolo como yo al escribirlo.

Steven Universe, al igual que todos los personajes que conforman la serie, no me pertenecen sino a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

* * *

 _ **Lapis**_

-Y un, dos, tres, giro. Y un, dos, tres, salten. Y un, dos, tres, ¡no pierdas el ritmo Lapis!- gritó la maestra al acercarse al lugar de Lapis.

Ninguna de las otras bailarinas se exaltó al escuchar el regaño de la maestra, salvo Lapis, que se detuvo inmediatamente y agachó la cabeza.

-Lo siento- contestó ella.

-No te disculpes y continua- respondió la instructora, siguiendo su camino entre la fila de bailarinas.

-Lo siento…- repitió Lapis para sí.

Seguía inmóvil, sin deseos de continuar bailando. Cerró sus parpados fuertemente para evitar que alguna lágrima se le llegara a escapar de sus ojos. Odiaba sentirse derrotada e inútil porque no lo era, o por lo menos eso creía de ella misma. En momentos así deseaba desaparecer de ese lugar y aparecer en cualquier otro.

-Deja de balbucear y ayúdame a levantarme- escuchó ella de una voz diferente a la de su maestra.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Jasper sentada en la duela, como si acabara de caerse. Lapis reaccionó y fue a ayudarla. Ya se encontraba en su vieja academia de danza, sino aquí, en un pequeño estudio, practicando con Jasper, su ahora pareja de baile, por lo menos para este baile en particular porque nadie más aceptó serlo más que ella.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, y un par de gritos intercambiados, las dos estaban en posición para empezar a bailar una vez más. Lo estaban haciendo sin música porque no había nadie que tocara el piano en ese momento y Jasper olvidó su bocina, como era su costumbre. Improvisaban las dos contando y llevando el rimo del baile, pero después de un rato las dos estaban descoordinadas y chocaban una con otra.

-¿Acaso no sabes contar bien?- protestó Jasper mientras le ayudaba a Lapis a levantarse.

-Mi cuenta no es el problema, tú no sabes seguir el ritmo- contestó Lapis una vez estuvo de pie.

-No me sorprende que te hayan expulsado de la academia…- dijo Jaspers entre dientes.

La tensión creció en un instante y, de repente, todo a su alrededor se había desvanecido, lo único que quedaba eran ellas dos, con las miradas clavadas en los ojos de la otra, y la luz que tenían encima. Era como si el estelar de ballet se hubiera transformado en la pelea de campeonato de pesos pesados, con la clara ventaja de Jasper sobre su adversaria, más alta y fuerte que ella. Lapis no le temía, y aceptaba el reto de repetir la proeza que una vez David hizo contra Goliat.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué había dicho cuando escuchó que la puerta del estudio se abría. Rápidamente Lapis salió del cuadrilátero y regresó al estudio, con la curiosidad de saber quién habría entrado, considerando la hora que era. Inclinó su cabeza un poco para poder mirar hacia la puerta que se encontraba justo detrás de Jasper.

-Disculpa por haber llegado tarde Lapis…- dijo una voz familiar, cálida y amistosa.

-¡Steven!- gritó Lapis al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre su amigo, esquivando ágilmente, y olvidando al mismo tiempo, a Jasper.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- bufó Jasper al ver al chico, dirigiéndole una mirada que podría romper hasta una roca.

-No tenemos música porque tú olvidaste la bocina- sentenció Lapis mientras abrazaba a Steven-, así que le pedí ayuda, anticipadamente, ya que es el único que conozco que toca el piano- terminó ella sin soltar a su amigo.

-También me da gusto verte Lapis- dijo Steven correspondiendo el abrazo de ella. –Y, lo siento Jasper, no era mi intención interrumpirlas…- continuó dirigiéndose a Jasper mientras cerraba la puerta del estudio.

-No es ninguna molestia Ste…- decía Lapis, pero Jasper la interrumpió.

-Estábamos en medio de un movimiento muy importante…- dijo tajantemente Jasper, mirando todavía a Steven.

-…que ya habíamos terminado porque todavía no nos sale…- respondió Lapis, liberando a Steven de su prolongado abrazo y dirigiendo su mirada a Jasper.

-…porque Lapis no sabe contar correctamente los tiempos…- continuó Jasper, ahora mirando a Lapis.

-Yo no soy la pierde el ritmo, Jasper…- dijo Lapis, retándola con la mirada.

El silencio se apropió del estudio, trayendo consigo el cuadrilátero para el enfrentamiento, mientras Lapis y Jasper sostenían las miradas, aproximándose peligrosamente, como si esperaran el golpe de una para que la otra respondiera inmediatamente.

-Entonces, ¿quieren practicar ese movimiento?- dijo Steven con voz temblorosa mientras intentaba mantener la distancia entre ellas.

-No es una mala idea- respondió Jasper, sorprendiendo a Lapis y a Steven-, tal vez no pierda la cuenta con un poco de "música"- terminó con un tono sarcástico y una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

Satisfecha con lo dicho, se dirigió a un extremo del estudio, alejándose lentamente de Lapis. Lapis estaba a punto de responderle, pero Steven la detuvo haciendo un leve gesto, como si dijera: No lo hagas, por favor, no vale la pena. Entonces ella respiró profundamente y sonrió a su amigo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Lapis, caminando hacia donde estaba Jasper. –Conoces la pieza, ¿verdad Steven?- preguntó ella cortésmente, dirigiendo su mirada a su amigo, que ahora se encontraba detrás del piano.

-Sí, papá tenía la canción en una de sus libretas- respondió él agitando un manojo de hojas llenas de rayas y puntos en una de sus manos.

Los sonidos de la noche se hicieron presentes mientras Jasper y Lapis tomaban posiciones para empezar. A pesar de su poca compatibilidad como seres humanos, ambas compartían la dedicación al baile. Esa fue la única razón por la que Lapis aceptó, aunque no de buena gana, que Jasper fuera su pareja para este baile a final de cuentas.

Las dos estaban concentradas, esperando la música para comenzar. Lapis miró con el rabillo del ojo a su compañera y, por un instante, se asombró de la imagen que percibió: la concentración, la energía, la decisión y la determinación de Jasper le impactaron. Nunca se había fijado en ella antes de bailar, solamente durante o después, cuando una de las dos estaba en el suelo, pero algo en ella, justo en ese momento, se quedó grabado para siempre en la memoria de Lapis. Y Lapis se dio cuenta cuando, desviando la mirada de Jasper, todavía podía ver sus ojos amarillos, como si la miraran a ella, sonrojándola inmediatamente.

No había tiempo para pensar o sentir eso. "Concéntrate" se dijo a sí misma cuando empezó a escuchar las notas de "Nocturno, en Mi bemol mayor, Óp. 55, N°2" de Chopin. Lo sabía perfectamente porque fue la primera canción que escuchó en piano y era, al mismo tiempo, una de las razones por las que empezó a bailar ballet. No le interesaba cómo se tocaba el piano, porque para ella lo más importante era cómo se sentía al escucharlo, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba recordar en ese instante.

Cerró los ojos. No existía otra cosa más que la música y sus movimientos. Ni la mirada asombrada que le dirigía de cuando en cuando Steven desde el piano ni la presencia de Jasper danzando a lado suyo podían perturbarla, o molestarla, por no decir que no le importaban en ese momento. Ella se sentía maravillosa de estar ahí, bailando en una noche tan tranquila y fría, sin más sonido que el piano y el crujir de la duela a cada paso y salto que efectuaba ella.

Estaban a la mitad de la canción cuando pasó: Lapis, sin darse cuenta ni planearlo, extendió su brazo derecho justo en el momento que Jasper se acercaba a ella, dándole un leve golpe en el hombre izquierdo, lo cual provocó que Jasper perdiera el equilibrio y callera a un lado suyo. El estruendo del golpe hizo regresar a Lapis al estudio. Abrió los ojos y miró a Jasper en el suelo. La música se había desvanecido por completo.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Steven, asomando su cabeza por un lado del piano.

-¡Por qué hiciste eso?- gritó Jasper, todavía en el piso.

-No lo sé…- respondió Lapis avergonzada.

-¡Eso no era parte del movimiento!- volvió a gritar Jasper, dando un fuerte golpe al piso con su puño.

-Lo sé…- respondió Lapis, sin levantar la mirada de sus zapatillas.

No estaba segura de por qué lo había hecho, simplemente lo hizo porque sentía que debía hacerlo, ¿acaso había algo malo con ello?

-Entonces admites que lo hiciste a propósito…- dijo Jasper mientras se levantaba lentamente.

-No dije eso. No era mi intención que pasara esto…- contestó Lapis, alzando un poco la mirada, pero sin poder ver a Jasper a los ojos.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo…- dijo Jasper antes de soltar un suspiro. -¿Por qué lo haces? Conoces todos los pasos a la perfección, pero al final, siempre tienes que hacer algo diferente a lo que deberías hacer- terminó, poniéndose de frente a Lapis, esperando su respuesta.

Lapis se sintió acorralada. Sentía la mirada penetrante de Jasper sobre su cabeza, pero no tenía la intensión de enfrentarla ahora. "¿Por qué lo hice?" se empezó a preguntar, buscando en su mente alguna respuesta que pudiera satisfacer el enojo de Jasper. "¿Por qué lo hice?" se volvió a interrogar, esperando alguna especie de milagro que la salvara de esos ojos amarillos llenos de furia y…

-¿Estás bien Jasper?- preguntó Steven, acercándose cuidadosamente a Jasper.

-Sí, no hay problema- contestó ella sin apartar su mirada de Lapis.

-¿Y tú, Lapis?- preguntó Steven, dirigiéndose ahora a Lapis.

Lapis enmudeció, no sabía que hacer o que responder ante sus preguntas. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y apareció de nuevo su maestra de ballet regañándola incansablemente por el más minúsculo error que ella cometiera. No había cambiado en nada, sin importar si fuera en la academia o en este estudio, siempre terminaba igual: equivocándose.

-Lo siento…- fue lo único que pudo decir Lapis.

Apretó con mayor fuerza sus parpados para que no escapara ninguna lágrima. Trató de escapar de ese lugar con su mente. Se imaginaba de niña, escuchando música y haciendo piruetas como "una bailarina profesional". Sonrió levemente con ese recuerdo. Esto era lo que ella más anhelaba en el mundo, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué seguía equivocándose? ¿Por qué empezaba a doler más de lo que disfrutaba hacerlo?

Las primeras lágrimas obligaron a Lapis a abrir los ojos. Miró primero a Steven, ahora un poco angustiado al verla llorar, y después miró a Jasper. Trato de observar esos ojos amarillos sin sentir culpa o lástima, o algo más, pero se sentía demasiado agotada para soportar su mirada, y simplemente se alejó de ella. Agarró sus cosas y salió lo más rápido que pudo del estudio.

Al cruzar la entrada principal el frío viento de la noche la abrazó y la obligó a ponerse su chamarra antes de continuar su camino. Ya era bastante tarde y pasaban pocos autos en la calle. Aunque no vivía lejos del estudio, tardó lo más que pudo antes de volver a su departamento. Reconstruyó, una y otra vez, lo que había pasado en el ensayo de hoy. Desde la falta de ritmo de Jasper hasta el instante justo en que empezó a llorar, todo había ocurrido, pero no sabía exactamente por qué, o mejor dicho, por qué se sentía así después de aquello.

Una hora más tarde se encontraba en la puerta de su departamento. Tenía dudas de si entrar o no, porque estaba casi segura que sería asediada por su compañera de departamento. Suspiró y giró la llave de la puerta.

La mayor parte del departamento estaba a oscuras, excepto por el cuarto de su compañera. "Perfecto" pensó Lapis ", tal vez podré colarme a la cocina para comer algo y desaparecer en mi cuarto sin tener que responder preguntas". Esa idea le animó un poco y continuó, con los pasos más sigilosos que pudo dar, para llegar al botín en la cocina. Había alcanzado su objetivo y respiró con un poco de tranquilidad, dejó la mochila con sus cosas en la pequeña mesa que estaba ahí y abrió el refrigerador. Cuál sería su sorpresa que al momento de meter su cabeza dentro de éste las luces de la cocina se iluminaron y escuchó la chillona voz de Peridot detrás de ella.

-¡Lapis! Pensé que no regresarías hoy a casa- dijo Peridot con una voz de sorpresa que sonaba algo sospechosa-, ¿y por qué sigues vestida así?- preguntó ella, poniendo una cara de disgusto.

Lapis cerró la puerta del refrigerador con fuerza. Sostenía el cartón de leche con una mano y con la otra lo que quedaba de comida china, que había guardado un día anterior.

-No es como si tuviera muchas opciones de quedarme en otro lugar- respondió Lapis con desdén, dejando en claro que se sentía demasiado fatigada para continuar con esa conversación.

Sacó un vaso para la leche y puso la comida china en el microondas, dándole la espalda por completo a Peridot.

-Es un buen punto- dijo Peridot en voz baja, ignorando por completo el estado de su compañera. –Pero dime, ¿cómo te fue en tu práctica de ballet?- preguntó ella, mostrando un poco de entusiasmo.

Lapis dejó caer un poco de leche en el mueble de la cocina al escuchar la pregunta de Peridot. No tenía intenciones de hablar del tema, menos con ella.

-Bien- respondió secamente Lapis sin voltear a mirar a Peridot.

El microondas dio la señal de que la comida estaba lista. Lapis lo abrió y sacó la comida recién calentada y lista para comer. Trató de evadir la mirada de Peridot en todo momento, desde que sacó la comida hasta su viaje directo a su cuarto, donde sabía que no sería molestada. Pero todo fue en vano cuando, al tener su mochila de nuevo en su hombro y su cena en la mano, volteó ligeramente su rostro hacia donde estaba Peridot, y vio en sus ojos llenos de angustia un pequeño destello de aprecio. Peridot, por su parte, logró percibir la tristeza que rodeaba a Lapis.

Esto fue suficiente para que su compañera se le adelantara y le cerrara el paso antes de que llegara a su cuarto.

-¿Qué pasó en la práctica, Lapis?- preguntó desafiante Peridot, aun considerando que era más bajita que Lapis.

-Nada- dijo Lapis tajantemente.

Sabía que podría cargar a Peridot y quitarla de su camino de ser necesario, pero llevaba las manos ocupadas para ello, así que se dispuso a dar media vuelta y regresar a la cocina.

-¡No es cierto!- dijo Peridot elevando la voz. Lapis sabía que no saber algo le irritaba a Peridot. -¡Dime qué pasó inmediatamente!- continuó con voz inquisitiva, siguiendo a Lapis hasta la cocina.

Lapis no tenía energía para todo ese alboroto, así que decidió utilizar el último escondite disponible en esa casa, y no era precisamente el baño. Se encarreró lo suficiente para llegar al cuarto de Peridot y cerrarle la puerta justo antes de que pudiera gritar: ¡Lapis, no entres ahí!

Después de poner el seguro en la puerta se dejó caer en la silla más cercana. Nunca había entrado en el cuarto de Peridot antes, aunque nunca había tenido la curiosidad, o la necesidad, de hacerlo. Era sencillo, considerando que estaban las paredes con algunos posters de videojuegos o de algún tipo de componente para computadora. Su cama desarreglada y la ropa dispersa proporcionalmente en todo el cuarto dejaban ver que incluso hay orden en el caos de Peridot. Innumerable cantidad de revistas sobre ciencia y tecnología formaban parte del paisaje, algunas regadas en el piso y otras en una gran pila, que competía ferozmente contra su torre de videojuegos, para saber cuál era la pila más alta.

Era interesante, por no decir desconcertante, observar ese escenario único, y definitivamente mejor que estar escuchando las quejas de Peridot y sus golpes a la puerta. Dentro de todo esto destacaba la luz de la pantalla de su computadora. Era increíble ver el contraste del desorden de todo su cuarto contra el impecable orden en el escritorio de donde estaba su computadora. Ni uno de los papeles que estaban ahí parecía fuera de su lugar, había algunas plumas y un lápiz muy gordo al lado de lo que parecía una pantalla negra que estaba recostada sobre la mesa. Su mouse, que tenía más botones que aplicaciones tenía el celular de Lapis, estaba en perfecto estado, reluciente y brillando como si fuera nuevo, y probablemente lo era. Pero su computadora, que era una de escritorio, estaba en perfecto estado, con su CPU brillando con colores verdosos, su pantalla plana bastante amplia, más de lo normal, y su teclado impecable, exceptuando algunas teclas que delataban un uso excesivo. Sabía que a Peridot le encantaba la tecnología y todo lo relacionado a ella, pero nunca pensó que sería a este nivel.

Como la silla en la que se había sentado era de rueditas, la movió para acercarse a la mesa de su computadora, dejando a un lado de la puerta su mochila y su chamarra. Al acercarse, dispuesta a comer lo que traía en la mano, no pudo evitar mirar el contenido de la pantalla: unos dibujos, más bien bocetos, de lo que parecía ser una especie de cortometraje de una bailarina, considerando que todos llevaban una cierta secuencia. "No sabía que tenía un lado artístico" pensó Lapis mientras seguía observando los dibujos. No eran exactamente como "La Mona Lisa" de Da Vinci, pero se notaba la dedicación y el esfuerzo que había empleado Peridot para poder dibujarlos.

Estaba terminando de comer la comida china cuando escucho que la puerta se abría y ante ella aparecía una Peridot molesta.

-¡Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó casi a gritos Peridot.

Al mirar a Lapis sentada en frente de la pantalla Peridot enrojeció por completo.

-¡Quién te dio permiso de revisar mis cosas?- vociferó Peridot al momento que se acercó a Lapis para apagar la pantalla de la computadora.

-Creo que es genial lo que dibujaste Peri- contestó sinceramente Lapis, sonriendo levemente, como si intentara convencer a su compañera de que no había hecho nada malo.

-¿Qué..? Espera, ¿Peri?- preguntó, con tono de sorpresa, Peridot.

Ahora Lapis era la que se sonrojaba sin control. Era la forma en que ella se refería a Peridot cuando hablaba con alguien más. Era una especie de apodo de cariño, pero nunca se había atrevido a decírselo en persona.

-Nada, olvídalo. Mejor me voy- respondió rápidamente Lapis mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía a la puerta.

Ya con su mochila en mano estaba dispuesta a irse cuando escucho a Peridot decir:

-Espera. ¿De verdad te gustó lo que dibujé?- preguntó desviando su mirada a alguna parte del piso.

-Sí, creo que tienes un poco de talento- contestó Lapis, aunque se arrepintió al instante por decir "un poco".

-Ja, eres la primera persona que es sincera conmigo…- comentó Peridot, como si estuviera meditando sobre lo que acababa de decir. -"Un poco de talento"- suspiró-, creo que tienes razón Lapis. Gracias- terminó mirando a Lapis a los ojos con ese mismo destello de aprecio en ellos.

Lapis también sonrió, pero sintió que algo en su interior le pesaba, no la dejaba moverse ni respirar. Entonces, y sin previo aviso, empezaron a brotar las lágrimas de sus ojos. No podía continuar así, no podía seguir fingiendo más. Tenía que dejar salir todo eso que guardaba porque, de lo contrario, se ahogaría ella misma con todo eso. Y antes de que Peridot pudiera reaccionar, Lapis se acercó a ella la abrazó fuertemente, y dejó salir todos sus errores y todo su dolor por sus ojos.

Al terminar de contarle lo sucedido en el ensayo, como también su historia antes de llegar al estudio, Lapis dio un sorbo a su taza de café. Estaban en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Llevaban un par de horas platicando sobre el tema, pero en ningún momento Peridot mostró desinterés o aburrimiento en el relato de Lapis, algo que ella apreció mucho. Al final Lapis se sentía mejor, un poco liberada de toda esa carga que se había obligado a soportar, pero también sabía que era tan solo una parte de lo que necesitaba. La pregunta ahora era: ¿qué es lo que quiero?

-Wow, definitivamente no esperaba una historia tan larga del ensayo de un solo día- comentó Peridot después de un rato-, pero de todos modos, gracias por contármelo- terminó sonriendo.

Lapis se había reído de la pequeña broma de Peridot. Era extraño, pero antes consideraba a Steven como su único amigo de todo el mundo. Ahora, tomando una taza de café con Peridot a altas horas de la noche, le parecía que, tal vez, había encontrado a una nueva amiga.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?- preguntó Peridot con cautela, tratando de no soltar tan bruscamente su pregunta.

-No lo sé- contestó Lapis con un suspiro. –Tal vez deje de bai…-

-¡Ni te atrevas a pensar en ello!- dijo Peridot alzando la voz.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Lapis, un poco molesta.

-Porque…- dijo Peridot, jugando con su taza antes de poder responder-… porque tú amas bailar. No, lo adoras, es como una parte de ti. No lo digo solamente por lo que me has dicho hoy, sino porque…- volvió a detenerse, meditando si debía seguir hablando o no.

-Porque…- continuo Lapis, tratando de animar a Peridot para que siguiera hablando.

-Porque… te he visto bailar- terminó Peridot, cerrando los ojos y poniendo todo su cuerpo tieso, como si esperara un golpe inminente de Lapis.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lapis desconcertada. -¿Cuándo, cómo?- continuo preguntando ella con un poco de impaciencia.

No se habían conocido hasta después de que la expulsaran de la academia, y en el estudio era imposible, a menos que…

-Le pedí un favor a Steven…- confesó Peridot, aun tiesa, esperando el golpe.

Lapis recordó que una ocasión que le pidió ayuda a Steven él le comentó que necesitaba grabar una de sus canciones para una tarea de la escuela, y como la calidad de grabar audio de su celular no era muy buena, le preguntó si podía grabarla bailando, que él después le quitaría la imagen, y ella aceptó.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Lapis, ahora con más tranquilidad.

-Porque… al principio me intrigó mucho que te gustara bailar- comenzó a relatar Peridot-, y aunque platique con algunos amigos al respecto, ninguno de nosotros lo entendimos. Entonces me presentaste a Steven y le pregunté todo sobre el ballet, dado que él es un gran conocedor en comparación mía. Yo había leído algunos artículos sobre danza y mirado alguna que otra obra de teatro de ballet, pero seguía sin comprenderlo. Fue cuando él me dijo que lo estaba haciendo todo mal y que no lo entendería hasta que te viera bailar a ti. Eso me intrigó demasiado: la respuesta a la pregunta estaba atada a ti, así que decidí seguir su consejo, pero no quería que te enteraras, quería que fuera algo como una especie de sorpresa, algo en lo que por fin pudiéramos coincidir, por eso le pedí el favor a Steven- se detuvo un momento y tomó un sorbo de su taza.- Todo cobró sentido en el momento que te vi en posición para iniciar. Vi algo que muy pocas veces había visto en mi vida: pasión. Un gusto inigualable por lo que estabas a punto de hacer, y podría jurar que vi cada cabello, poro y musculo de tu cuerpo en perfecta armonía con la música de una forma sublime, inigualable. Fue cuando entendí por qué amas tanto bailar, porque es parte de ti…- terminó ella mirando el centro de la mesa.

Una parte de Lapis se conmovió. Peridot se había esforzado realmente en crear un vínculo con ella, y aunque ignoraba el motivo de eso, le pareció en ese momento un hermoso detalle, algo que a ella nunca se la había ocurrido.

-Entonces, ¿la bailarina de tus bocetos… soy yo?- preguntó Lapis con voz tímida.

Peridot se sonrojó completamente. Había sido descubierta en el acto y su sorpresa se había acabado como ella lo había planeado.

-Gracias Peri- dijo Lapis con tono suave, casi como si acariciara cada palabra antes de pronunciarla.

-No hay de qué- respondió Peridot torpemente y con un tono rojizo en las mejillas. –Digo, era una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños, pero ahora está arruinada- continuó, un poco desanimada-. Pero creo que yo debería agradecerte a ti. De no ser por ti, nunca habría descubierto que me encanta dibujar- terminó sonriendo un poco, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

-Bueno, creo que tienes un buen futuro en eso- continuó Lapis con voz juguetona.

-Tal vez… Pero, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- preguntó Peridot con un semblante más serio.

-Claro- respondió Lapis.

-Por favor, nunca, jamás, dejes de bailar- dijo Peridot sujetando una de las manos de Lapis con las suyas. –Por favor- repitió ella sujetando con firmeza la mano de Lapis.

Lapis sintió las manos de Peridot, eran suaves y su calor le parecía muy agradable al tacto. Entonces miró los ojos de Peridot, aun con esa chispa de aprecio en ellos, suplicando que hiciera su promesa de no dejar de bailar. Nunca le había parecido tan tierna y sincera Peridot hasta ese momento, y eso le agradaba, sentía que podía confiar en ella, y que probablemente Peridot confiaba en ella también.

-De acuerdo, si tú nunca dejas de dibujar…- sentenció Lapis, ahora ella sujetando las manos de Peridot con las suyas -…aunque sea para mí…- continuó bajando la voz, para evitar que Peridot la escuchara por completo.

Sabía que era algo tonto y egoísta de su parte, pero algo dentro de ella la hizo sentir que dijo lo correcto, que sentía lo correcto. ¿De verdad lo dijo para mantener la promesa de Peridot, o sería porque quería que dibujara solamente para ella?

Peridot meditó un momento su respuesta, pero terminó asintiendo su cabeza, sonrojándose aún más cuando sintió las manos frías de Lapis sobre las suyas.

Después de un largo día, las dos chicas se disponían a entrar en sus respectivos cuartos, cuando Peridot comentó:

-Sabes, el ballet no es el único tipo de baile que existe-

-¿Y qué sugieres, hip-hop?- preguntó Lapis sarcásticamente.

-No, pero, ¿has considerado la danza contemporánea? Creo que es más tú estilo- concluyó Peridot cerrando suavemente su puerta.

-¿Danza contemporánea?- repitió la pregunta Lapis, incluso antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.


End file.
